Conventionally, a navigation apparatus has been known that analyzes travel history of a vehicle in the past to estimate a destination location to which the vehicle is highly likely to head for from a current position (departure location), and makes a proposal about it to a user (driver) (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a navigation system that extracts one or more final destinations, which have frequently corresponded to a current starting position (departure location) (for example, destination locations that have been frequently headed for from the current departure location), and shows them on a display. This makes it possible for the driver to select a frequently headed-for destination location from the current departure location, without performing tiresome input operations, which is very convenient.